Tim dan Slogan
by Jepun Bali
Summary: bila diteliti lagi setiap tim dalam anime Naruto memiliki kecocokan dengan slogan umum yang kita ketahui/ Giliran tim 10/ Warning and Summary inside/ RnR diutamakan conkrit   / Status sementara complete.
1. Team Seven

_Ficlet _ini di persembahkan oleh **anomelish**™

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Tim dan slogan © anomelish

_**WARNING**_**:  
><strong>_**Ficlet**_« _Verry short. _Gak percaya? Cek aja _word_-nya!_  
><em>_**OOC**_ « _Out of Charakter_. Sungguh! Sebisa mungkin Elsh buat agar se-_IC _mungkin. Moga aja nggak OOC.  
><em><strong>Typo(s)<strong>_ « Tau kan kalau kesalahan penulisan itu memang sulit untuk di hindari, hehew._  
><em>**semi-**_**canon.  
>No Pair.<strong>_

Btw, Happy Idul Fitri 1432 H ^^

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat tengok kanan-kiri memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya yang nampak begitu serius. Dia sendiri heran, kenapa orang-orang bisa bertampang seserius itu dalam situasi setenang ini? Bahkan situasi disini terlalu tenang dan sunyi. Tidak! ini bukan dikuburan dan mereka—yang bertampang serius—bukanlah hantu.

"Psssttt ..., Sakura! Kenapa Guru Kakashi malah mengajak kita semua kesini? Bukannya Dia bilang ingin berkumpul bersama anggota tim tujuh," seru Naruto—mencoba—untuk berbisik. Jangan salah paham dulu para pembaca! Karena meskipun sebelum berbicara Naruto telah memberikan pemanis berupa "Psssttt" sebagai tanda Dia akan berbisik, sesungguhnya dia sama sekali tidak _berbisik_—justru lebih menjurus ke _berisik_.

"Kau tidak melihat bahwa anggota tim tujuh telah berkumpul semua? Ada Aku, Kau, Sai, dan Yamato-senpai, serta Guru Kakashi sendiri. Kurang siapa lagi? Sasuke? Jangan bercanda! Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Kita belum bisa membawanya pulang," jawab Sakura gak _nyantei_.

Ada apa dengan Sakura? Ditanya baik-baik, kok jawabannya _sewot_ gitu ... Kita lihat kalender saja saudara-saudara. Ternyata benar. Tanggal-tanggal segini Sakura memang sedang kedatangan tamu bulananya, wajar saja kalau Sakura jadi rada sensitif.

"Aku tau! padahal kukira Kita akan latihan jurus baru," keluh Naruto yang tidak bisa membaca perasaan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Naruto tajam, "Jurus baru Mbah buyu—"

"—Sssttt...," perkataan Sakura seketika terpotong oleh suara "Sssttt" salah seorang penghuni tetap ruangan ini. Orang tersebut meletakan telunjuknya dibibirnya kemudian beralih menunjuk papan bertuluskan "Harap Tenang!".

"Kau ingatkan kalau kita sedang diperpustakaan Sakura?" usaha Yamato mencoba meleraikan Naruto dan Sakura sebelum terjadi pertengkaran yang sesungguhnya, "Lebih baik kau bertukar tempat duduk dengan Sai agar Kau tidak saling berbisik—incer Yamato: berisik maksudnya—lagi dengan Naruto." Lanjutnya mencoba memberi solusi yang bijaksana.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali membungkuk meminta maaf pada penjaga perpustakaan, Sakura benar-benar bertukar tempat duduk dengan Sai guna menghindar dari Naruto.

Hening beberapa saat ...

"Huwaaa ... bosan. Kenapa kita harus keperpustakaan sih?" lagi-lagi Naruto yang memecah keheningan yang sesaat ini.

"Tentu saja agar Guru Kakashi bisa lebih leluasa membaca _Icha-Icha paradasi_," jawab Sai asal—tapi _#Jleeeb!_ Ngena banget dah.

"Kau benar Sai! Dasar Guru Kakashi _pervet_!" bela Sakura sembari menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kakashi yang sibuk dengan buku seukuran saku berwarna _orange-_nya.

"Aku bisa melihat itu Sakura!" kata Kakashi dengan pandangan masih tertuju sepenuhnya pada buku yang kabarnya adalah bacaan untuk orang dewasa (17th keatas), "Dan aku juga mendengar—dengan jelas—bisikan kalian." Lanjutnya dengan kemudian menutup buku yang sedaritadi Dia baca.

'Bisikan apanya? Mereka sama-sekali tidak bisa disebut berbisik melainkan berisik.' Iner Yamato _sweetdroped_.

"Tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian diperpustakaan adalah untuk membaca buku," ucapnya diselingi dengan menguap tak ngantuk. Sepertinya matanya lelah karena sedari tadi membaca buku yang tulisannya bisa dibilang cukup kecil-kecil, "Buakankah ada ungkapan: buku adalah gudang ilmu."

Mereka memutar bola matanya secara bersamaan, bahkan pikiran merekapun sama: "Iya daaah." Pertanda mereka merespon bosan.

Kecuali Sai.

"Berarti _hentai_ juga termasuk ilmu yang perlu dipelajari ya Guru?" ungkap Sai dengan begitu _innocent_-nya. Sementara rekan-rekannya hanya bisa _cengo_ tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dan Kakashi? Dia hanya '_Ngep'_ tak bisa menjawab.

Sai... Sai... mbo yo _sensor_ dikit itu kata-katanya.

_Tim tujuh dan selogan—buku adalah gudang ilmu._

_**Keep or Delet?**_

Kyaaa! Apa-apaan ini? GAJE banget!

Elsh sebenarnya bingung ini drable, apa ficlet, apa fanfic. Tapi setelah liat words-nya yang lebih—dikit—dari 500, Elsh putuskan ini termasuk ficlet.

Dan—asdfghjkl _alibi_ Sakura itu loh... masa gegara lagi datang bulan? Tapi ini semua demi menghindari OOC. Kalau ada sebab OOC dikit gak apa-apa kan?

Jangan Cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a.

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfic_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca fanfic Elsh? Kalau gitu ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui Review. Silahkan Review.

Akhir kata

R

E

V

I

E

W

REVIEW

Selasa, 30 Agustus 2011


	2. Team Ten

Konoha sedang gencar-gencarnya mengurangi dampak pemanasan global nih. Maklum, malu sama nama desa (Konoha = Daun). Ngakunya Desa Daun tapi nggak terlihat hijau sama sekali tuh. Makanya sekarang _go green_ sedang _booming_ di Konoha.

Kegiatan_ go green_ ini juga merembet keman-mana. Demi mendukung _go green_ maka udara dilingkungan desa harus—diusahakan—sebersih mungkin. Dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan penebalan _efek rumah kaca_ harus diminimalisir.

Sebenarnya tim sepuluh atau yang lebih tepatnya Asuma dan Shikamaru tidak keberatan dengan kegiatan positif dari inisiatif warga desa ini. Hanya saja itu berarti hobi mereka yang doyan banget merokok juga harus diminimalisir dong. Mending kalau cuma diminimalisir, nah ini mah dilarang namanya.

Ya, larangan merokok yang ditulis dalam slogan "_**NO SMOKING**_" ada dimana-mana. Membuat keinginan merokok mereka terkekang, hobi mereka tak dapat tersalurkan.

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

_Ficlet _ini di persembahkan oleh **anomelish**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tim dan Slogan © anomelish

_**WARNING**_**:  
><strong>_**Ficlet **_« _Verry short. _Gak percaya? Cek aja _word_-nya!_  
><em>_**OoC**_ « _Out of Charakter_. Sungguh! Sebisa mungkin Elsh buat agar se-_IC _mungkin. Moga aja nggak OoC.  
><em><strong>Typo(s)<strong>_ « Tau kan kalau kesalahan penulisan itu memang sulit untuk di hindari, hehew._  
><em>**semi-**_**canon.  
>No Pair.<strong>_

_**Summary:  
><strong>_Tim Sepuluh atau lebih tepatnya Asuma dan Shikamaru vs slogan NO SMOKING. Disaat keinginan untuk merokok mereka sudah tak tertahankan, sedangkan larangan tetap harus dijalankan, apa yang kedua orang guru dan murid ini bisa lakukan? Akankah hobi mereka yang doyan banget merokok ini tersalurkan atau malah menggerogoti pikiran mereka yang berujung stres yang berkelanjutan?_**  
><strong>_

**Jangan Cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Meskipun Elsh mah tetep! Tetep ngarep dapet Review.**

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Guru dan murid yang selalu kompakan ini merasa kebingungan. Pasalnya, dimana-mana disemua tempat sejauh mata memandang slogan itu selalu ada. _**NO SMOKING**_, kata yang sengaja ditulis dengan huruf kapital semua dan dicetak tebal dengan warna merah itu sengguh mengganggu pengelihatan Sarotobi Asuma dan Nara Shikamaru.

Sialnya lagi, ditengah keinginan mereka yang begitu menggebu-gebu untuk merokok, Ino dan Choji—rekan satu tim mereka—malah dangdutan dengan lirik lagu yang begitu mendukung suasana hati mereka.

"Dimanaaa...? Dimanaaa...? Dimanaaa...?" Choji mulai bernyanyi walaupun dengan hasil yang pas-pasan—pas nge-**jleeeb** banget bagi Asuma dan Shikamaru maksudnya. Dan lagu tersebut—

"Dimanaaa merokok sekarang,"—dilanjutkan _iner_ Asuma dan Shikamaru kompakan.

Acieee... cieee... kompakan niyeee. Inilah hubungan guru dan murid yang diharapkan terjalin di Konoha-gakure maupun digakure gakure lainnya.

"Tariiik Kang! Dangdutan yok!" dukungan keras Ino sambil memutar-mutar pergelangan tangan dengan jari telunjuknya mengacung diudara. Ino bahkan mulai bergoyang.

Kalian mungkin heran kenapa mereka—terutama Ino—berani berbuat hal yang begitu _OoC_ seperti itu. Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?

—Tunggu dulu! Siapa yang akan melihat? Keadaan begitu sepi sekarang. Hal ini memunculkan sebuah ide yang berujung dengan _backgroun_ sebuah bola lampu muncul dan menyala diatas kepala guru dan murid satu ini.

Keduanya saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya menyeringai.

"Sementara mereka dangdutan bagaimana kalau kita ... fufufu?" ajakan sesat sang guru pada murid rambut nanasnya ini.

"Memang merepotkan sih! Tapiii ... wkekeke."

Asuma benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa muridnya yang hobi banget tidur dapat tertawa nista sepertu itu hanya karena hobi barunya. Dia kira muridnya hanya bisa tiduran sambil melihat awan, _image_ tertawa seperti itu hampir tidak pernah Ia bayangkan. _Ettapi, sabodo amat _ pikir Asuma, yang penting dia ada temen _we lah_.

Asuma dan Shikamaru yang telah menjadi budak napsu mereka untuk merokok, akhirnya memberanikan diri mengambil sebatang rokok dan mengalakannya. Mereka merokok tepat dibawah plang slogan 'NO SMOKING' yang cukup terlihat.

Lama mereka menghisap dengan penuh kenikmatan. Hingga akhirnya terganggu oleh suara dehemman yang cukup keras.

"EHEM! Uhuk! Uhuk!" seru Ino diiringi batuk karena asap rokok yang mengganggu pernapasannya.

"Eh!" Asuma dan Shikamaru segera berbalik menuju sumber kebisingan lagi-lagi dengan kompakan.

"Guru, Shika, apa kalian tidak melihat plang diatas kepala kalian?" tanya Choji _innosent_.

"Atau kalian tidak tau artinya?" lanjut Ino dengan nada sarkatis.

"Kau sedang menguji kemampuan bahasa inggrisku Ino?" tantang Asuma tak terima. Kini dia melempar puntung rokok itu kesembarang tempat. Ck ck ck _double_ pelanggaran tuh, karena seperti yang dapat dilihat disebelah slogan NO SMOKING ada lagi slogan "Dilarang Buang Sampah Sembarangan".

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian masih saja merokok?" ucap Ino mulai geram.

Ino sebagai satu-satunya perempuan dalam tim yang tujuh puluh lima persen laki-lakinya merupakan pecandu berat pada rokok memang sudah diwanti-wanti oleh Hokage Ke-5 yaitu Godaime Tsunade-sama untuk mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Sekarang pertanggung jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan pada Tsunade-sama.

"Lagian Ino, duluan mana coba slogan itu dengan rokok ini?" tanya Shikamaru yang masih memagang rokok ditangan kanannya.

"Tentu saja duluan rokoknya lah! Lagian apa hubungannya coba?"

"Jadi wajarlah pendatang baru seperti slogan itu gak banyak pengikutnya ... Dan kita belum bisa meninggalkan rokok yang _notabene_ sudah lama kita kenal."

Shikamaru mematikan sisa api yang ada diujung rokoknya dengan cara menyentilnya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju tong sampah terdekat dan membuang puntung rokok itu disana.

"Sudahlah... aku mau tiduran sambil menatap awan di atap gedung terdekat. Jaa~" ucapnya pamitan, melambaikan tangannya tampa menoleh kebelakang.

Ya, Shikamaru pergi tampa melihat ekspresi gurunya Asuma yang _cengo feat jumbdropnya_, Ino yang sedang _headbang_ pada tembok dibelakangnya, dan Choji yang sibuk menghabiskan keripik kentang super jumbonya (?).

**Tim Sepuluh (Asuma dan Shikamaru) Vs Slogan 'NO SMOKING'**

**~V96 FINISH 60V~**

AYE! Selesai juga *nyeka keringet* *lirik jam* Elsh ngebut dan nyelesain ini _fict_ dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam. Astajimmi! Itu rekor pemirsa #plok.

Kalian pernah gak ngerasa pengen banget _publish_ _fict_, sementara bingung apa yang mau di tulis apalagi di _publish_?

Itu yang Elsh rasakan sekarang. Sumfe! Elsh kangen banget ama FFn. Dan akhirnya ada ide yang numpang lewat langsung Elsh tulis. Biasanya mana mau Elsh langsung tulis, Elsh kan kayak Shika #_double_plok.

Jangan Cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a.

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfict_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca _fanfict_ Elsh? Kalau gitu ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui Review. Silahkan Review.

Akhir kata

R

E

V

I

E

W

REVIEW

Jum'at, 18 November 2011. 23:11.


End file.
